


I Have A Confession

by JudeIsFanboyTrash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RusAme, Slight Smut, my tired writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeIsFanboyTrash/pseuds/JudeIsFanboyTrash
Summary: Canada really wants to help Alfred tell Russia that he likes him, wonder how that works..





	I Have A Confession

Dedicated to: sasunaru13

I wake up to my phone ringing, I answer with a yawn, “Hello?” I pull it back and look at the number, ‘Mattie’ he starts with his quiet voice, “You’re going to Russia with me.” I cough, “Why? I’m not participating in the world cup this year.” he sighs, “Because, I need moral support, and you’re telling Russia how you feel this year or I will.” My eyes widen, “Dude! Not cool, he’ll probably just laugh at me if I tell him.”

I hear him sigh, “Will you please just tell him? I’m tired of seeing you sad all the time from wanting to tell him, and if he rejects you, I’ll kick his ass.” I blush, knowing my brother isn’t violent often, but when he is *shudders* I cave, “Okay, I’ll tell him, just don’t expect much.” He sounds much happier when he speaks to me again, “Okay, Pick you up at 4.” -click

*skip to Russia, because they slept on the flight*

After getting luggage Mattie drags me to Russia’s house, where he failed to mention we were staying… Kill me. I find out I have two options given to me by Ivan himself, I can share a room and bed… with Matt or I can share a room with him and have my own bed, I love my brother but I’m not sharing a bed with him, I take the room with Ivan. 

He asks me while he’s helping put away my stuff, “Why did you pick me, I mean, it’s fine you don’t have to leave… But I thought you hated me.” I tried not to blush, “Dude, I don’t hate you, you just bring out the competitive side of me…. I’ve seen how much your government has been changing, I’m glad you’re doing better.” He nods, I just continue, “Besides I don’t want to sleep with my brother, we’re a bit too old for that now.” He laughs, “Da, I suppose you are. Hey since he’s filling out papers tomorrow, would you like to go somewhere with me.” I turn to look at him, I see a slight blush on his face, I know mine is much more noticable.

“Uh, totally dude!” after unpacking, I’m so tired I fall flat on my face, day clothes still on, onto the bed asleep.   
~~~

In the morning, I follow the scent of coffee, not noticing the other bed was empty. When I get to the kitchen Ivan greets me with his childlike smile and a “Hello, Amerika.” I smile, “Good morning, Russia.” I hear a gasp, “Do my eyes deceive me? Amerique and Russia, acting civil? Non, impossible.” I roll my eyes, “France, is it so hard to believe we don’t hold grudges like you and a certain Brit?” I smile as his face flushes, “Alfred, how dare you talk to your Papa like that? I am merely surprised as you two have a- history.” Before I can say anything else Ivan speaks for me, “France, you and Sunflower are guests in my house, da? If you keep disrespecting me in my house you will have repercussions.”

My face now a lovely shade of rose, I question… “Sunflower?” Russia smiles nodding, “You are bright, big and strong like a sunflower, da? I like sunflowers…” I blush harder, “Okay, thank you Ivan.” He smiles wider. Francis just slips out of the room, he can’t wait to tell England! Their little boy, well one at least was growing up! And the other, he’s doing well for himself. Ivan hands me a plate of food and a mug of coffee, “Thanks, Kitten.” He blushes hard, his face as red as the strawberry jam on my toast. “Kitten?” he asks quietly, I nod, “Cute and cuddly but still has claws and can tear your heart out without even trying.” He smiles, “Thank you, Sunflower.”

We ate quickly, not wanting to run into many other people, when we leave, he grabs my hand dragging me after him, he tells me excitedly, “This is my favorite place Sunflower, I wanted to show you…. I thought you might like it to.” I smile, “I’m sure you’re right Kitten.” I don’t realize what I’m seeing until we’re in the middle of it, a field of Sunflowers, the very kind he sent to me not so long ago, saving the crop in America. I smile, “It’s beautiful Ivan, can I tell you something important?” he nods slowly, “I have a confession, I like you, like a lot and dude- I just, will you give me a chance, Kitten?” When I look at him I see tears in his eyes, I freeze, “Shit- don’t cry, oh my god! Forget I said anything, please don’t cry!” he starts laughing, “Sunflower, I’m not crying because I’m sad, I’m crying because I can’t believe you like me.”

I hold his face in my hands, “Kitten, why would I lie to you, did you see my blush when you called me Sunflower, it made me nervous because I thought you were joking me… I really like you.” He smiles at me, “I like you too.” I gently place a peck under each of his eyes, drying his tears. When I’m finished he pulls my chin down into a sweet kiss, I can feel the blush radiating off both of us. He tells me, “I thought you were going to run when I called you Sunflower.” I smiled, “I thought you were going to punch me when I called you Kitten.” He blushes, “It makes me feel almost dirty, don’t you call fiesty girls that where you’re from?” I smile, “Yes, but we also call girls that when they’re cute, I combined the meanings, because I figure you fit them both so well.” I sit on his lap in the middle of a sunflower field, wondering ‘ How did I manage this?’ 

I hear him sigh, I ask, “What’s wrong?” he tugs me tightly against him, I squeak a little, him answering, “I’m just wondering when you’ll pull the ‘just kidding, I got you so good’ card or something and this will all be over…. It’s not like I’m the best partner, I know all sorts of people who have their eye on you. You’ll leave me for one eventually.” I frown at him, “Kitten, you realize I’ve fantasized about you since WWI? I’m not going anywhere, you’re so sweet, I’m the asshole who should leave for someone better… Like my brother.” He starts laughing, “You mean Matvie? I love that boy like a brother, I want to protect him, da?” 

I get up, dragging him with me, “Speaking of which, I need to tell him the news.” he creases his brow, “What news?” I started blushing, “He kind of only brought me so I’d tell you I liked you…” I don’t hear anything in response, I ask, “Hello, um I just kinda told you something big for me and-” Ivan’s voice comes out neutral, “Because you like me or because he wanted to embarrass you?” I cough, “Because he knows I’ve had a huge crush on you for the longest time. He didn’t want me to keep putting off telling you.” he squeezes my hand as we walk inside, “Matvie wanted us to be happy, I’d like to thank him.” I tell him, I’m kinda tired can we do that later?” 

He nods walking back to the room, I follow him, when we get inside I start to strip, “I’m gonna shower, K Kitten?” He blushes and nods, walking over to his bed, almost naked, going to lie down for the night (we accidently spent way too much time out there) he asks, “It’s cold tonight, do you want to sleep with me tonight, it’ll be warmer.” I blush hard, stuttering, “Yeah, just let me get a shower…” he motions a go ahead with his hand.

As I step under the water I know I’m going to have a problem laying next to that boy, I wash quickly, trying not to linger for too long. When I lay down it was the cutest thing, he curled me into his arms like I was a teddy bear. We slept peacefully.

I had this heat forming in my chest, uncomfortably warm, I tried to shift, only to make it worse, I wake up panting, I see Ivan still asleep, not realising his knee was brushing… I took a deep breath tried to ignore it, I was hoping to get back to sleep, but when I look down and see my Kitten is… hotly bare, my breath stops, I whisper hotly into his ear, “Just for me, you shouldn’t have.” he wakes up, mumbling, “Alfred, go to sleep.” I tell him, “I would if someone hadn’t so rudely teased me, knee rubbing me, sleeping next to me nude.” his eyes are now open, looking down to the tent in my boxers. 

I ask, “Can, I look at you? I just want to-” He cuts me off with a hot kiss, fast and needy, I gasp as his hand rips off my boxers and grabs me firmly. I pull back, “Oh my fuck, I- I just wanted to look at you so I’d have some motivation, do you have you just hold my cock like that?” He smirks, “Oh, I’m going to let you look at me just not now. Right now I’m going to tease you till you cum.” I shudder at the thought, feeling his hand star to move ever so slowly.

I moan in annoyance and pleasure, “Come on, please more than this?” I feel another hand run up my side, finding a nipple to pinch and rub, causing me to groan. He smiles, “Sunflower likes, da? I will reward such cooperation.” I feel his hand leave me, high and dry…. Then this almost unbearable warmth, it feels like being wrapped in a hot cage, only much better. My eyes roll back into my head, as his tongue digs into my slit, his hand from earlier gripping my hip, the other massaging my balls, making me see white when he swallows around me. I know I don’t need to tell Matt what happened, he’d already know from how loud we were getting.

When I thought of what Kittan already promised, I came hard. Him gladly ridding our sight of every drop. I pant, “If you give me a second, I’ll return the favor.” He smiles, “Sunflower, you’re tired let’s just go back to sleep.” So we did, but after hearing us, much of the house didn’t.


End file.
